(The Lost) Memories/The Sea is a Good Place to Think of the Future (Transcripción)
You know is going to hiding and wait until it passes over, or stay far gone for all eternity En una playa cerca de Havoc A se encuentran Deúzkær y Alison. Ambos sentados en la arena, viendo al horizonte mientras el cielo comienza a tornarse gris. Ambos parecen estar perdidos en sus pensamientos, nada puede distraer de este momento que se ha tornado más eterno conforme van mirando las nubes acercándose a la ciudad. Los segundos pasan como si fueran horas. -¿Crees en la eternidad? -Pregunta Deúzkær. -¿Eternidad? -Responde Alison. -Normalmente nunca me pongo a pensar en eso. Es algo bastante complejo ya que, uno no es eterno, claro está... -Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa. Uno mismo no es eterno, tal vez nuestras acciones sí lo sean... -Es decir, ¿Depende de nosotros si trascendemos a la posteridad o algo así? -No sólo nosotros. Sino de todo aquello que hagamos. Porque, hay muchos que han hecho cosas realmente impresionantes, como un sujeto que tenía una cuadrilla llamada... Creo que era "Blue Statues" o algo así... -¡Yo conozco la historia! El líder tenía un nombre algo extraño. Shikari. Él y sus Blue Statues pelearon contra Stormur Lifelight. Es de las batallas más épicas sobres las que he leído. -Exacto. Pero no importa lo épica que haya sido. Sólo sirve para que estén en esos libros de texto en las escuelas, los niños lean sobre eso y al final les terminará importando una mierda. -No necesariamente. Hay algunos que sí lo reconocen. -Pero... ¿Dónde te encuentras gente así? -Bueno, hay muy pocos. ¿A qué quieres llegar? -A probar que todo lo que digamos, hagamos o lo que sea, no sirve absolutamente para nada. Podemos comprar un libro, un disco de acetato o lo que sea, nosotros morimos, y eso que alguna vez fue nuestro. ¿Dónde termina? ¿A la gente le importa si fue tuyo o no? -Deúzkær, eso es muy exagerado. Nadie piensa en eso, sólo lo disfrutas y ya. -Pero... -Además, nadie quiere ser eterno. Digo, estaría bien que podamos ver cómo será nuestra familia en los siguientes cien años, pero verás a muchos otros partir. Y tú nunca iría con ellos, sino te quedarías con ese horrible pensamiento de "debería ir con ellos". -Tal vez tengas razón... Yo pensaba en la eternidad como dejar huella en este mundo, pero todo lo que dijiste es... No sé... -Yo también pensé eso, pero el hecho de ser eternos conlleva mucho más que sólo alejarse del olvido... Deúzkær se deprime aún más por toda esta conversación, Alison no tenía la culpa de nada, alguien debía hacerlo entrar en razón. Mete su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, saca una cajetilla de Shadow Horses. -¿No quieres uno? -Pregunta Alison. -Muchas gracias. Me hacía falta por todo esto. ¿Me prestas tu encendedor? -Claro. *Le da uno de esos encendedores de gala, Deúzkær lo abre frotándolo contra su brazo y enciende su cigarro* -¡Vaya! No sabía que te sabías esos trucos... -Dice Alison. -No tiene gran ciencia. Es fácil de hacerlo. -Contesta Deúzkær. -Ah bueno. Luego me enseñas a hacer eso, llego tarde a mi casa y me tengo que ir. -Si quieres te puedo acompañar. -No creo que sea lo mejor. Recuerdas el mal comentario que hiciste en el velorio de mi primo. -¿En serio no lo han superado? -No. De hecho, mi padre sigue algo enojado conmigo porque me reí por eso. -Te seré honesto, en parte me arrepiento por haberlo dicho. -Te entiendo, además, nunca me agradó del todo "la primera víctima del escuadrón suicida". -Es que... Puede que no seas eterno del todo, pero la vida es algo hermoso. ¿Por qué alejarse de ella? -Tienes razón... Bueno, ya me voy. -Hasta luego, Alison Ambos se van por lados opuestos. Alison se va a su casa mientras que Deúzkær se dirige a la calle y espera a que llegue un taxi. Cuando este llega, Deúzkær lanza su cigarro contra el suelo y lo pisa. -¿A dónde se dirige, amigo? -Pregunta el taxista. -¿Conoce ese parque en la calle Ludlow? -Responde Deúzkær -Claro que sí. El taxi avanza lentamente. El cielo se torna más oscuro, y conforme entra a Eggmanland, se comienza a formar una especie de niebla. Deúzkær no deja de mirar por la ventana. -Oiga. ¿No sabe a dónde van los patos cuando algún lago se congela? –Pregunta Deúzkær. -¿En serio crees que me preguntaría eso? –Responde el taxista cabreado. –En todo caso, sólo se van a cualquier lugar donde puedan evitar el clima frio y ya. –Detiene el auto, ya han llegado a la calle Ludlow. –Bueno, aquí te bajas. -De acuerdo, ¿Cuánto va a ser? -20 dólares. -Toma. ¡Oye! ¿No quieres bajar un rato, fumar un cigarro?, ¿Algo? -Tengo trabajo. El taxi comienza a avanzar, Deúzkær da media vuelta y se dirige a una fuente que está en el centro del parque, ahí encuentra a Sonic con la cabeza metida en ella. -¿Sonic? ¿Qué carajos está haciendo? –Dice Deuzkær. –No ha de tardar mucho. Toma su cajetilla y saca un cigarro de ella, toma el encendedor de Alison, vuelve a hacer el mismo truco y enciende su cigarro. -¡Qué imbécil! Olvidé darle los cigarros y el encendedor a Alison... ¡Ya qué! Ya se los daré después. Deúzkær ya no vuelve a hacer nada, sólo se encierra en su cabeza mientras fuma y mira la niebla despejándose, revelando la calle Ludlow despejada. Al mismo tiempo, unos robots de Eggman y un ejército improvisado de Havoc A y Havoc B. Por fin, Sonic saca su cabeza de la fuente. Deúzkær no lo saluda, sólo lo ve. ... -¿No es divertido ver a estos idiotas destruyéndose? -Dice Deúzkær y lanza una risa sarcástica. -¡¿Cómo carajo llegaste a aquí?! -Preguntó Sonic, confundido. -Ah, llegué hace unas horas, cuando tenías la cabeza en la fuente. -¿Horas? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! -¡Relájate! Todo está normal. Durante la conversación, un hombre dispara a un robot de Eggman, cuyo blindaje desvía la bala y hace que esta impacte contra Deúzkær, pero nada parece ser normal, pues Deúzkær no reacciona ni cae, etc. Sólo sangraba. -¡Carajo! ¡Debemos llevarte a un hospital! -Dijo Sonic bastante acelerado. -¡Tú te preocupas demasiado! -Dijo Deúzkær bastante relajado. -Esto no es para nada grave... Mira. Ponte enfrente y pruébalo tú mismo. Sonic da un par de pasos al frente, sólo para recibir 7 disparos. Y, en efecto, no ocurre absolutamente nada. Sonic regresa con Deúzkær, quien tenía una copa con Fernet y el brazo en el que le habían disparado, está como si nada. -Supongo que ahora ves el lado divertido del asunto. ¿No? -Dice Deúzkær con ese mismo tono relajado. -Ver cómo se matan entre ellos mientras podemos observar su miserable lucha por sobrevivir. -Pero... Eso hacíamos nosotros -Dice Sonic. -¿No recuerdas? -No no no. Con todo respeto, yo nunca estuve de tu lado. -Sé muy bien que, de mi lado o no, hacías lo mismo. -Bueno, tal vez tienes razón en eso. ... ¿No quieres Fernet? Todavía hay algo. -No, muchas gracias... Oye. ¿No has pensado en por qué no morimos por los disparos? -No. Pero sólo te diré una cosa. Maneras de morir hay muchas... Pero el destino te puso una, y esa es la que te hará volver a despertar. -¡¿Despertar?! ¿Cómo...? -Creo que ya dije suficiente, ¿Me quieres dar mi cajetilla, por favor? -Pero... Yo no tengo nada. -¡La tienes en la mano! Sonic observa su mano, efectivamente, una cajetilla de Shadow Horses estaba en su mano, se la da a Deúzkær, quien los toma y se va, desapareciendo entre la densa niebla que se había estado generado. -Otra vez la niebla... Me pregunto de dónde... ¡¿Qué carajos?! –Mira una camioneta acercándose a él a gran velocidad, Deúzkær logra esquivarla antes de que lo arrollara. La camioneta no se detiene, sólo sigue su camino hacia el parque. Deúzkær le grita maldiciones al conductor de aquella camioneta a pesar de que esta ya no estaba. Sigue su camino normal, hasta que un avión pasa bastante cerca del suelo, casi chocando contra un edificio. -¿Ahora qué carajo está pasando con...? –Dice Deúzkær para después quedarse totalmente quieto y con la mirada perdida. –Debo ir a ese lugar. Deúzkær mira un gran precipicio al final de la carretera, corre hacia él, y cuando estaba a punto de saltar, se detiene a mirar si tenía un final. Se queda ahí, mirando al precipicio durante varias horas, hasta que su mirada cambió, ahora parecía que todo, absolutamente todo, salía por su boca, como si lo fuera a vomitar o algo. Sus ojos se cierran y cae al precipicio, al cual nunca le pudo encontrar el final... Categoría:Transcripciones